


In the Mirror

by theaveragebear



Series: I Feel Very Pretty [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Follower giveaway, M/M, Pretty Rhett, Rhett in makeup, screw your gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett likes to feel pretty.





	In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts), [MythicallyVi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyVi/gifts).



Link watches from the outside.

The dressing room door is open, its warm light spilling out into the hallway. Everyone else has gone home for the night, the studio is strangely silent save for the hum of the electricity.

Link was on his way to very politely inform Rhett that they were late for dinner, but as he approached he caught sight of Rhett in the mirror, his forearms leaning on the counter.

The bare bulbs frame his face, casting him in soft gold light.

Link watches from the outside. Rhett smiles at himself in the mirror, quietly self-assured. His fingers dance across the array of lipsticks sitting in the little make-up box in front of him. He finds one he likes and carefully paints his lips with it. It’s a bright pink shade, hot, electric. He puckers his lips in the mirror, tilting and twisting his head to see how it looks from different angles. And then again, that shy smile.

Next, he plays with the blushes and bronzers, blending shades together across his cheeks. Seemingly happy with those results, he starts in with the eye shadow.

Link leans against the wall, careful not to make a sound. He doesn’t want to disturb the scene he’s watching. He enjoys Rhett like this, unguarded and sincere. Too often they are required to be aggrandized versions of themselves, playing caricatures for the camera. But right now Rhett’s just himself.

Link knows they’ve both always loved to play dress up. Since they were kids they’ve put on costumes, created characters, and hammed it up for anyone who would watch. They were lucky enough to be able to parlay that into their career. These days, it feels like they are constantly in and out of costumes and makeup.

But this, what Link is watching through the open crack in the door, is different. This is Rhett’s journey into self-expression. It’s not for an audience or a quick laugh. Link sees it, knows that Rhett likes how he looks when he’s all done up. Even when it’s just for a character Link notices how his eyes light up at the sight of himself in the monitor.

Something about what Link’s witnessing expands and fills his heart. He thinks about where they came from, how long it’s taken them to get here. He’s happy they’ve found a place where they are free; to create, to live, to be themselves. He watches Rhett lean close to the mirror to curl his lashes and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. He takes a mental picture and locks it away, wanting to preserve this moment.

Rhett’s running his fingers through the loose curls of his hair as Link reaches out to knock softly on the door. He presses it open with the flat of his hand before stepping into the room.

“Hey…”

“Oh, hey...sorry...are we late?”

“What?” Link’s forgotten why he’s here. “Oh, yeah, I mean...no. We’re good.” He pulls out his phone to check the time, “We should probably leave soon, though.”

“Okay, just gimme a minute.” Rhett reaches out to grab a makeup wipe, but Link stops him by climbing into his lap and running his hands through his hair.

“You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to, you know.”

Rhett blinks up at him, batting his darkened lashes, revealing the sparkle on the lids of his eyes.

“I...um...what are you suggesting? That I go out in public like this, full face and everything?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Link’s careful not to push him.

“Hmm...what if someone recognizes us? What if a fan wants to take a picture and it ends up on Instagram?”

“Please. Everyone already knows you like to be pretty.”

“Oh, everyone knows that already, huh?” Rhett pulls Link in close, smiling into the skin at his neck. “I’m gonna take it off for today, but I appreciate your support. Not sure I’m ready for all that just yet, but…maybe soon.”

“Okay, you’re the boss, McLaughlin.” Link taps a kiss onto Rhett’s forehead and leaves it there a moment, breathing in deep.

“Oh, I am? I’m the boss? Can I get that in writing? Is there anyone here to be a witness?” Rhett’s fingers absentmindedly hook into Link’s belt loops at the back of his pants, thumbs brushing the smooth skin under his t-shirt.

“Don’t push it.”

They stay like that for a minute, Link tracing the lines of Rhett’s face with his index fingers. He takes the wipe from Rhett, breathing out a soft, “Let me.”

Rhett closes his eyes and allows Link to remove his eyeshadow and mascara. Link takes care not to get it in his eyes, he knows how sensitive Rhett is. Grabbing a clean wipe he smoothes over his cheeks and forehead, the towel catching the glimmery excess. He pauses at Rhett’s lips, leaning in to speak against them.

“Do me a favor? Don’t lose this color. I want you to wear it for me later.”

 


End file.
